


ghost

by xzael (orphan_account)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, very cliche, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xzael
Summary: Based on a prompt by fanficy-prompts on Tumblr.-saying that i love him but;Rhys and Vaughn are roommates at one of Hyperion's prestigious  universities, on their way to rising up in Hyperion's ranks.-i know i'm gonna leave him;Rhys and Vaughn are on Pandora at the opening of the Vault of the Traveler, on their ways to separate paths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146085902335/promt-for-sadangsty-fics-take-your-favorite)  
>  Promt for sad/angsty fics: Take your favorite couple and write one (or more) one-shot(s) describing “the first time and the last time” they did something together. Might contain:  
> \- the first and the last time they saw each other  
> \- the first and the last time they kissed  
> \- the first and the last word they said to each other  
> ~  
> i hope you enjoy! please leave feedback below :P

* * *

Rhys was walking down the hallway with a purpose. He needed to find his dorm before his roommate, _Vaughn_ , got there. If he didn’t, he’d have to settle with whichever bed they didn’t pick.

Well, the bed wasn’t really the problem.

Rhys was incredibly anxious to be around so many strangers and have to _live_ with one of them.  

He was sure everyone around him could tell.

So as soon as he got his dorm key and map, he made it his mission to get there fast and without making eye contact with anyone, neither strangers nor acquaintances.

He kept his nose buried in his map as he walked towards the 200 rooms, glancing up occasionally to look at signs and posters.

 

Vaughn felt like all eyes were on him as he practically stumbled down the hallway. He had his map in hand, crumpled from when he reflexively balled his fists every time someone bumped into him.

Earlier, he had walked into the _completely_ wrong dorm building.

A campus guide kindly circled his dorm on his map for him, but Vaughn didn’t have the best sense of direction.

He did not understand the campus map at all.

Whenever he saw someone else with their map out, they looked like their knew what they were doing, unlike Vaughn, who was squinting at his map like an idiot.

He shook his head at whoever designed the campus map and headed towards the 001 dorms.

* * *

“Oh my god, I am so, _so_ sorry.” Rhys was too fixated on his map to notice a shorter man in his path and walked into him, causing him to drop his things.

“Ah, it’s ok. Worse has happened to me here.” The man responded, crouching down to gather his belongings.

“Already? It’s only the first week, and most classes haven’t even started yet.” Rhys asked him, eyebrow raised.

“Sady, yeah.” The unnamed man admitted. “Here, let me help you with that-” Rhys joined him in collecting the scattered papers. He caught a glimpse of his schedule. “-Vaughn.”

“Thanks, bro.” Vaughn replied. He rose to his feet. Rhys followed soon after, realizing he was _much_ taller than Vaughn. “I never got your name.”

“I’m Rhys. I _swear_ I’m not a stalker and this is just a coincidence, but I think we’re roommates, bro.” Rhys stated. Vaughn glimpsed down at his papers.

“Yeah, I think we are!” He chuckled lightly. Rhys couldn’t help but smile. “How come we were walking opposite directions though? I marked our dorm on the map right here” He pointed to a red circle on his map. Rhys took the paper out of Vaughn’s hands, flipped it around, and handed it back.

“You were reading it upside down somehow, considering the fact that you can’t read most numbers when they’re upside down.” He cringed at his awkwardness. He was going to live with Vaughn for at least the next year, maybe more, and this was the first impression he was making? Shitty humor and clumsiness?

“Haha, yeah..” Vaughn looked down at the floor and cracked a small, awkward smile. “Hey, you wanna walk there together so I- I mean _we,_ don’t get lost?” It was Rhys’ turn to smile, but this time at  _Vaughn's_  awkwardness.

It seemed to be something they both had in common.

Rhys was curious about how similar he and Vaughn were.

They shared their interests and laughed the whole way to their dorm.

* * *

“Rhys?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you awake?” Rhys sighed.

“Well, I am _now.”_

“Sorry, bro.” Vaughn shifted in his bed to face Rhys, who was facing the wall. He could barely see him under piles of blankets.

“What’s up, bro?” Rhys could tell Vaughn had something on his mind. Vaughn would always wait until breakfast to talk to Rhys about what he had on his mind. He never woke him up in the middle of the night. Rhys rolled over to check his clock when he noticed that Vaughn was facing him.

2:12, and Vaughn looked worried.

“Can I ask you something?” Vaughn asked timidly, which was not like him. He tended to be awkwardly and unintentionally blunt, but not as awkwardly as Rhys.

“Of course.” Rhys responded. “You can always talk to me.” It was hard to tell in the dark, but Rhys thought he saw Vaughn’s cheeks darken.

“Okay, but, please, _please_ don’t laugh at how dumb I’m about to sound.”

“I promise.” Rhys was starting to get worried too.

 _Does he want to get a new roommate? Is he dropping out?_ Rhys’ mind was racing with millions of scenarios, most of them horrible. _He did mention that he’ll be an indentured servant for life to Hyperion to pay off his loans. Maybe-_

“What are we, Rhys?” Rhys was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice that Vaughn was now sitting up, leaning against his headboard. He wasn’t facing Rhys anymore, and was instead staring at the door.

“What do you mean, Vaughn?” Rhys lied. He knew _exactly_ what Vaughn was asking. “We’re _bros!_ ”

“Yes, I _know_ that!” Vaughn replied exasperatedly. “I just thought…..” He trailed off.

“Thought what?” Rhys asked, though he already knew the answer.

“That-that we’re _more_ than that!” He blurted. Now he was _definitely_ blushing. “Well, I asked Yvette and she agreed and- I don’t know, bro. Maybe I should’ve just not said anything.”

 _Fuck_. Rhys thought. He tossed his blankets aside and pushed himself up to sit on the side of his bed, facing Vaughn, who could see him in his peripheral vision.

“I think we are.” Rhys admitted. He had a similar conversation with Yvette without thinking about the fact that Vaughn would do the same. She was their only mutual _close_ friend. Vaughn whipped his head around.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yes, Vaughn. Seriously.” Rhys stood up and walked over to Vaughn’s bed. “Can I sit?” He pointed to the spot directly in front of where Vaughn was sitting.

“Y-ye- uh, sure.” Vaughn stuttered. Rhys sat down and crossed his legs. He had never seen him so nervous.

“I talked to Yvette about-” Rhys paused for a moment to think about his word choice. “- _us,_ too. I think she told us the same thing.”

“That we need to just get a room and make out already?” Vaughn half-asked, half-joked.

Funnily enough, that _is_ what Yvette told both of them.

“Well, we have half of that covered.” Rhys smirked suggestively.

“Rhys-”

“If you want to.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting, bro.”

“Me too, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH THE END IS SO AWKWARD that s just in character tho ;)))  
> the next part should be up in at the most a week! again please leave me feedback in the comments, i d really appreciate it! kudos are of course also welcomed, but comments tell me more than kudos do :P


End file.
